First, Second, Etcetera
by Red Twain
Summary: Naruto kesal sekali. Gadis yang ia suka malah mengekori si Uchiha bungsu kemana-mana. Saking kesalnya, Naruto jadi tidak bisa berpikir benar. /"Jangan pulang bareng Sasuke lagi!"/"Emangnya kenapa?"/"SOALNYA SASUKE ITU PACARKU!"/ 13!Narux13!Sasu AU NaruSasu


"Sakura-chan, pulang bareng nggak?"

Namikaze Naruto telah memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam tasnya ketika ia menoleh ke belakang. Ditatapnya gadis bersurai merah muda dan teman sebangkunya yang sedang cekikikan sambil membereskan peralatan tulis mereka dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Pulang bareng nggak?" Naruto mengulang, meminta kepastian.

"_Gomen_, Naruto," jawab Sakura, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Aku mau pulang bareng Sasuke-kun." sedetik setelah berkata begitu, gadis itu menarik tangan Ino ke arah pintu. Mencari-cari sosok Uchiha junior yang telah duluan keluar kelas.

Naruto merenggut.

Sudah lewat satu minggu sejak Uchiha Sasuke pindah ke sekolahnya. Dan sejak saat itu pula Sakura selalu menolak ajakannya untuk 'pulang bersama'. Tentu saja alasannya sudah pasti. Itu karena Sakura dan teman sebangkunya memulai kebiasaan baru, yaitu mengekor si Uchiha sok keren itu sampai ia dijemput pulang.

Entah kenapa Naruto kesaaaaal sekali. Ia sudah naksir Sakura sejak taman kanak-kanak. Hatinya panas melihat Sakura menyodorkan air mineral dan handuk pada Sasuke ketika pelajaran olahraga kemarin.

Huh. Harusnya 'kan air mineral dan handuk spesial pemberian Sakura itu untuk Naruto.

Bocah tiga belas tahun itu tak tahan lagi. Ia meraih tasnya, lantas buru-buru keluar kelas mencari Sakura. Koridor masih ramai dengan murid-murid sehingga Naruto harus menyelinap sana-sini sambil sesekali memutar pandangannya ke sekitar.

Ah! Itu dia!

Begitu keluar dari bangunan sekolah, Naruto menemukan Sakura dan Ino di dekat gerbang. Cepat-cepat ia menyusul si gadis berambut pink, dan menghadangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Langkah Sakura berhenti, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang berada di dekat mereka. Si surai hitam menoleh sebentar, lalu dengan acuh melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

"K-kamu... Naruto apa-apaan sih!"

Sakura jengkel, hampir berteriak kalau saja ia tak mengingat ada Sasuke di depannya. Sebisa mungkin Sakura harus menjaga _image_-nya di dekat sang pangeran keren.

"Jangan pulang bareng Sasuke lagi!" teriak Naruto sama kesalnya. Ia tak peduli kalau sekolah masih penuh dengan siswa yang berkeliaran. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya cara untuk menjauhkan gadis pujaannya dengan Sasuke.

"Emangnya kenapa?" kali ini Ino yang menyahut.

Murid-murid berkerumun di sekitar mereka, terlihat penasaran.

"Itu... s-soalnya..." ucapan Naruto tersendat-sendat. Otaknya yang lamban berpikir keras.

_Soalnya aku suka Sakura_? Mana mungkin Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Ia masih tak siap dengan penolakan yang akan diberikan Sakura.

_Lalu apa? apa apa apa apa apa __**APA**__?_

"SOALNYA SASUKE ITU PACARKU!"

Naruto kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang berjarak tak jauh dari mereka.

Sakura melongo. "Ap-apa?" katanya terbata. "K-kamu ngomong apa sih, Naruto?"

"Hoo... kamu gak percaya?" mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama sekali bukan maksudnya. Ia pasti sudah gila.

Benar. Naruto pasti sudah gila karena kini ia berjalan menuju Sasuke yang terpaku di tempat, sementara siswa yang berkerumun menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada Naruto. Ia menarik si Uchiha bungsu untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Dan kemudian membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke.

Naruto syok dengan tindakannya. Sasuke syok dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya. Semua murid di sekeliling mereka bertepuk tangan.

Sementara Sakura, melotot dan menganga selebar gua.

.

.

.

**_First, Second, Etcetera_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_A NaruSasu fanfiction by Red Twain_**

**_Warning : BL/Typo(s)/OOC/dll_**

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! APA SIH YANG AKU LAKUIN TADI?!" Naruto membenturkan kepalanya pada pohon di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia membenturkannya berkali-kali sampai keningnya merah sekali. "BODOH!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, _dobe_." sang korban Naruto, si Uchiha junior terlihat anteng-anteng saja di sebelahnya. Namun sebenarnya Sasuke hanya mencoba untuk terlihat tenang, padahal kalau Naruto lebih teliti memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, ia bisa melihat semburat merah samar di pipi sang Uchiha.

"Cih sialaaaaan!"

Naruto kini menggigiti kukunya, sementara Sasuke memutar mata. "Kubilang jangan teriak, _dobe_. Kamu bikin kupingku sakit."

"Lalu aku harus gimana, _Temeeeee_?"

"Jangan tanya aku. Ini semua salahmu."

Naruto merana. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan melotot pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Setelah adegan cium-dicium tadi, Naruto langsung ngacir meninggalkan Sakura disertai siulan dan tepuk tangan dari siswa-siswa yang ada disana. Tentu saja sambil menarik Sasuke bersamanya. Sasuke terlihat kehilangan kesadaran sesaat sebelum kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Sial. Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku." Naruto misuh-misuh, menatap tajam Sasuke seolah menyalahinya karena bibirnya sudah tak suci lagi.

Nyatanya, itu 'kan salahnya sendiri.

"Bukan salahku. Itu salah kamu," tukas Sasuke.

"Padahal ciuman pertamaku untuk Sakura-chan."

"Bukan salahku. Itu salah kamu," Sasuke mengulang, menegaskan kalau semuanya adalah salah Naruto.

Naruto mengerang, "Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku!" serunya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Itu kalimatku, _dobe_."

"Aku gak peduli," jawab Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke, mencengkram kedua bahu sang _raven_ dan memaksa Sasuke untuk memandangnya.

Sang Namikaze junior itu berkata, "Aku bakal ngambil ciuman yang tadi aku kasih ke kamu."

Mungkin cara kerja otak Naruto terlalu sederhana. Atau mungkin si bocah pirang itu terlalu polos untuk mengerti.

Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang Uchiha. Lagi. Naruto hanya berpikir untuk menghapus jejak ciumannya dengan Sasuke, dan mungkin hanya dengan cara ini Naruto akan mendapat ciuman pertamanya lagi.

Tapi cara pikir Sasuke berbeda. Ciuman pertama mana bisa dikembalikan. Ia hanya bisa memandang ngeri ke depan, sementara tangannya terasa lemas, hanya untuk menepis tangan Naruto yang kini merayap ke bagian belakang kepalanya.

Tidak! Mereka bahkan belum cukup umur untuk melakukan hal seperti ini!

"Nah." Naruto melepas ciuman mereka. "Aku udah ngehapus ciuman yang tadi," katanya kelewat riang. Muka Sasuke pucat, seperti kehilangan nyawa. Ekspresi horor terpasang di wajah yang biasa menampilkan raut sedatar teflon.

"DASAR BODOH!" teriak Sasuke seraya meninju pipi Naruto keras-keras. "Mana mungkin ciuman bisa dihapus, _aho_!"

"A-apa?" Naruto kaget setengah mati. "Gak bisa?"

"Tentu aja gak bisa, _dobe_!"

Sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka, dua orang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Dapet fotonya?" tanya yang berambut pirang.

"Tenang aja! Aku dapet yang jelas kok," sahut yang rambut hitam.

Si rambut pirang menyeringai jahat, "Khukhukhu... Ini bakalan rame."

XxX

Esok harinya.

Naruto berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Ia tak bisa tidur semalam, demi apa. Setiap kali matanya terpejam, bayangan Sasuke dan dirinya yang saling tempel bibir meneror otaknya tanpa henti.

Oh. Naruto sudah mencium Sasuke dua kali. Oh man, dua kali. Padahal ia belum cukup umur. Apalagi yang diciumnya itu seorang laki-laki.

Langkah Naruto berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok bocah dengan _style_ rambut aneh dua langkah di depannya. Itu si Uchiha. Mau tak mau Naruto mempercepat jalannya dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto pelan.

Sang raven menoleh. Naruto terkejut mendapati lingkaran mata serupa menghiasi wajah dinginnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto diserang perasaan bersalah.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke ketus.

Baru saja Naruto mau mengatakan sesuatu, seseorang merangkul bahunya dan bahu Sasuke dari belakang.

"Yo!"

Dia Inuzuka Kiba, teman sekelasnya yang suka sekali ribut.

Sasuke menepis tangan Kiba dari bahunya, lalu mendelik. Sementara Kiba sendiri cengengesan.

"Udah liat mading sekolah?" tanya Kiba, nadanya bersemangat.

"Gak tertarik," jawab Naruto malas.

"Gak ada gunanya," sahut Sasuke datar.

Kiba terkekeh, "Aku jamin kalian bakal kaget liatnya. Serius."

Tadinya Naruto ingin mengabaikan Kiba. Tapi firasatnya yang mendadak tak enak membuatnya lari menuju mading tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sebuah foto dari entah siapa terpajang di sana, membuat heboh para murid. Ekspresi Naruto sangat-sangat absurd ketika ia melihat sebuah gambar dua dimensi yang ditempel dengan lem permanen, dicetak dengan ukuran super besar.

Breaking News_: Ciuman panas sepulang sekolah._

_Terlampir: Foto Naruto mendempet dan mencium Sasuke di halaman belakang sekolah._

Sasuke menyusul di belakangnya. Wajahnya pias.

Naruto memandang ke samping. Dimana Sakura sedang menatap foto dirinya dan Sasuke dengan bercucuran air mata.

XxX

Setelah semua kerusuhan yang terjadi di pagi hari, Naruto merasa tak percaya kalau sekarang ia duduk tenang di kursinya, mendengarkan guru menerangkan rumus entah-apa di papan tulis sementara di sebelahnya Uchiha Sasuke memperhatikan semua penjelasan guru dengan muka tak minat.

Sakura telah mengabaikannya sejak kemarin. Hal paling ekstrim yang ia dapat adalah bantingan pintu super keras di depan hidungnya ketika Naruto mengunjungi kediaman Haruno untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Tentu saja. Sakura pasti patah hati. Mendengar kalau ia dan Sasuke sedang menjalin hubungan saja Sakura sudah syok berat, apalagi melihat sang pujaan dan teman kecilnya berciuman di depannya.

Untung saja Sakura tak koma di tempat.

Dalam hati Naruto memuji keteguhan hati Sakura yang bisa-bisanya pergi sekolah padahal hatinya sudah remuk diinjak Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, memandang wajah Sakura dan hidungnya yang merah. Sakura pasti menangis semalaman.

Naruto semakin diserang perasaan bersalah.

Ia menulis sesuatu di belakang bukunya, lalu menggesernya ke arah sang Uchiha.

_'Sasuke'_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, menatapnya tajam sebelum kembali menatap guru di depan.

Naruto menarik bukunya, kembali menulis sesuatu dan menggesernya mendekat pada Sasuke.

_'Bantu aku, teme. plis'_

Sang raven pura-pura tak lihat.

_'Bantu aku ngejelasin kesalahpahaman ini ke Sakura-chan'_

Sasuke menarik napas. Ia akhirnya menulis dua kata singkat di buku tulis Naruto.

_'Gak mau'_

Wah, tulisannya rapi. Beda dengan tulisan ceker ayam Naruto.

_'Ih kok gitu?'_ Naruto menambahi _emoticon_ bingung dan kesal di bukunya.

_'Karena ini salah kamu.'_

_'Iya tapi bantu aku ngejelasinnya, teme.'_

_'Jelasin sendiri. Aku gak mau repot.'_

Naruto mencebik. Ia menatap kesal Sasuke, lalu menulis, _'Ya udah. Berarti kamu gak mau kesalahpahaman ini kelar. Berarti kamu suka dibilang pacar aku. Berarti kamu suka dicium aku.'_

Mata Sasuke menyipit melihat tulisan Naruto. Begitu matanya mencerna dua kalimat terakhir yang ditulis, tanpa bisa ditahan Sasuke menggebrak meja.

Kelas hening mendadak.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Namikaze Naruto. Keluar, sekarang!"

XxX

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto berhasil memaksa Sakura ikut dengannya ke atap sekolah. Tentu saja bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi gini, Sakura-chan," Naruto menarik napas panjang, sementara Sasuke melipat tangan dan menyender pada tembok dengan pose sok keren.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Mungkin ia mengira kalau Naruto mau mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dan memutuskan ikatan persahabatan yang mereka jalin selama delapan tahun.

"Sebenernya aku sama Sasuke it-"

"AKU GAK MAU DENGER!" Sakura berteriak spontan. Tangannya menutupi telinga sementara air mata mulai bercucuran. "AKU GAK MAU DENGER! POKOKNYA GAK MAU!"

Naruto kalang kabut. Kebencian Sakura padanya pasti sudah sampai level akhir sampai-sampai gadis itu tak sudi mendengar penjelasannya.

"T-tapi Sakura-ch-"

"Gak mau denger! Huhuhuhuhuhu..." Sakura mulai menangis. Naruto menatap Sasuke, meminta pertolongan. Tapi Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu dan bersikap cuek.

"Dengerin dulu Sakura-chan." Naruto mencoba memegang tangan Sakura. Tapi itu justru membuat semuanya makin runyam. Sakura menampar Naruto dengan kekuatan luar biasa, membuat Naruto berputar-putar dan...

-bibir Naruto mendarat pada bibir milik Sasuke.

Lagi. Oh Tuhan.

.

Dua orang laki-laki, satu berambut pirang dan satu lagi berambut hitam terkekeh-kekeh sementara mereka bersembunyi di belakang pintu.

"Dapet?"

"Beres_._"

"Kayaknya besok bakalan heboh lagi, khukhukhukhu..."

XxX

Esok harinya.

Breaking News:_ Ciuman panas sepulang sekolah (edisi terbaru)_

_Terlampir: Foto Naruto mencium Sasuke di atap sekolah._

**Owari**

Fict ini saya buat pas lagi stres. Maklum kalau aneh.

Ngegantung? Kalau ada waktu saya buatkan sekuelnya.

Sakura cengeng banget ya. Aduh maaf Sakuraaaaa ;;

Siapa sih duo rambut pirang-item itu? Hahaha, itu terserah imajinasi anda. Kalau saya jadi buat sekuel, nanti saya kasih tau siapa mereka xD

Review sangat diterima :')

-Red


End file.
